Bill's Early Morning Crisis
by je ne suis aucun ange
Summary: Bill goes to wake up Ron and has a crisis in the process. Ron/Bill


Summary: Bill goes to wake up Ron and has a crisis in the process. Ron/Bill

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bill's Early Morning Crisis

It was early morning in the Burrow, almost everyone was already awake and getting ready for breakfast. Harry had joined the Weasleys for the school break sharing Ron's room like usual, used to the snoring and tossing noises through the night. Scrubbing his face as he turned over to get up, Harry quickly folded his blankets and made his bed, giving Ron a quick shake to wake up and getting a snort as the redhead flopped over.

Harry shook his head and headed downstairs towards the smell of breakfast. The sounds of stomping around and laughter filled the house, giving it the feel of home, making the boy smile.

Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking breakfast, waving her wand to get the dishes to be washed, and yelling at George and Fred.

"Good morning, Harry, dear," she greeted, "breakfast is almost ready." Taking a quick look around, she piped up, "Where's Ron?"

Harry pointed upstairs and smiled, "He's still sleeping, Mrs. Weasley."

She shook her head and groaned, murmuring to herself.

She motioned to Bill, "Go wake up Ron, dear." She shook her head towards the stairs, "He's gonna be late for breakfast, and if he isn't down in the next _five minutes,_ he's gonna be spending the _rest_ of the day cleaning this house top to bottom!"

Bill smiled at his mother's words, nodding to her and hopping up the stairs. He was surprised Harry wasn't able to wake up Ron, but then he knew how hard it was to move the teen from his bed.

"Ron," he called, knocking on the door, "time to get up!" He leaned his ear against the door, waiting. "You're gonna miss breakfast!"

He didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. Bill shook his head in exasperation, imagining Ron tangled up and snoring away. He pushed the door open and popped in real quick, snickering as he heard Charlie curse at George downstairs. He closed the door behind him and turned, ready to gently shake him awake.

Bill froze on the spot. Ron's clothes were rucked up, probably from him tossing through the night, and the blanket was completely thrown to the side of the bed, a little wrapped around his foot.

It wasn't anything _new_ , but it made Bill feel... this kind of burning growing in his gut, flowing downwards. He fidgeted his hands and felt a sweat wetting his palms.

Ron's shirt had ridden up his stomach, showing off the plump frame, soft freckled skin rising with every breath. His face never looked as relaxed as it did when he slept, his hair falling over his forehead and reminding Bill of the teen's childish snark. His lips shined in the sunlight when he unconsciously licked them in his sleep. Bill's eyes were drawn down to the pale neck open and unmarked, the pulse visible on his throat.

Bill stalked closer to the bed, his hand twitched as he stood above him.

Something dropped downstairs and Bill heard Mrs. Weasley shrieking. _Someone's gonna come up if we don't come down soon._

Ron stretched his arms over his head, laying his hands above his head, making Bill's mouth go dry. His hands shook as he reached out to caress Ron's hair, his fingers shaking as they carded through the soft tresses.

Ron sighed as his body relaxed from stretching at the calming touch. Ron's eyelashes fluttered as the hands continued taming the red mop, the teen smiling as he saw his oldest brother standing above him.

"Morn', Bill," he yawned.

"Mornin," Bill croaked.

Ron squinted up at Bill, "You okay?"

Bill bobbed his head and murmured, "Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast."

Ron nodded and yawned again, stretching his hands above his head, a tired groan working through his throat.

Bill's throat closed up and he stumbled back to the doorway, giving a quick, "See you downstairs".

Bill cursed to himself. _Couldn't just be a normal morning, could it? Had to go and get a silly crush on his brother._

 _His own teenage brother._

Bill banged his head against the wall of his room wondering if he could knock the thoughts out if he did it long enough.


End file.
